lego_all_stars_the_compilation_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Token
A character token is a token you collect to unlock a character to purchase at the character store. List of tokens Star Wars The Phantom Menace #Negotiations - Neimodian #Invasion of Naboo - Captain Tarpals #Escape From Naboo - Padmé Amidala #Mos Espa Pod Race - Ben Quadrinaros #Retake Theed Palace - Nute Gunray # - Darth Maul (Hoodless) Attack of the Clones #Bounty Hunter Pursuit - Zam Wesell (True Face) #Discovery on Kamino - Lama Su #Droid Factory - Super Battle Droid #Jedi Battle - Shaak Ti #Gunship Calvalry - Clone Commander # - Clone Shadow Trooper Revenge of the Sith #Battle Over Coruscant - Clone Trooper (Episode III, Pilot) #Chancellor in Peril - Battle Droid (Pilot) # - Tion Medon #Defence of Kashyyyk - Clone Scout Trooper #Ruin of the Jedi - Mace Windu (Episode III) # - Darth Vader (Battle Damaged) A New Hope #Secret Plans - Imperial Shuttle Pilot #Through the Jundland Wastes - Sandtrooper #Mos Eisley Spaceport - Greedo #Rescue the Princess - Princess Leia (Ceremony) #Death Star Escape - Grand Moff Tarkin #Rebel Attack - Wedge Antilles The Empire Strikes Back #Hoth Battle - Rebel Commander (Hoth) #Escape From Echo Base - Luke Skywalker (Hoth) #Falcon Flight - IG-88 #Dagobah - Yoda (Ghost) #Cloud City Trap - Ben Kenobi (Ghost) #Betrayal Over Bespin - Princess Leia (Prisoner) Return of the Jedi #Jabba's Palace - Bossk #The Great Pit of Carkoon - Jabba (Classic) #Speeder Showdown - Scout Trooper #The Battle of Endor - Rebel Commando #Jedi Destiny - Vader's Apprentice #Into the Death Star - Nien Nunb Count Dooku #The Battle of Geonosis - Admiral Yularen #The Gungan General - Hondo Ohnaka #Jedi Crash - TF-1726 #Defenders of Peace - Tee Wat Kaa #Weapons Factory - Draa #Legacy of Terror - Undead Geonosian General Grievous #Duel of the Droids - Denal #Shadow of Malevolence - Matchstick #Destroy Malevolence - San Hill #Lair of Grievous - General Grievous (Clone Wars) #Rookies - Droidbait #Grievous Intrigue - Agen Kolar Asajj Ventress #The Hidden Enemy - Slick #Ambush! - King Katuunko #Blue Shadow Virus - Peppi Bow #Storm Over Ryloth - Mar Tuuk #Innocents of Ryloth - Numa #Liberty on Ryloth - Clone Trooper (Unmasked) Standalone #Geonosian Arena - Poggle the Lesser #The Zillo Beast - Sionver Boll Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark #The Lost Temple - Jungle Guide #Into the Mountains - Sherpa Gunner #City of Danger - Bazooka Trooper #The Well of Souls - Bandit #Pursuing the Ark - Enemy Officer (Desert) #Opening the Ark - Enemy Guard Temple of Doom #Shanghai Showdown - Wu Han #Pankot Secrets - Willie (Pyjamas) #The Temple of Kali - Chattar Lal #Free the Slaves - Slave Child #Escape the Mines - Thuggee Slave Driver #Battle on the Bridge - Thuggee Acolyte The Last Crusade #The Hunt for Sir Richard - Kazim Henchman #Castle Rescue - Enemy Radio Operator #Motorcycle Escape - Bazooka Trooper (Crusade) #Trouble in the Sky - Enemy Pilot #Desert Ambush - Kazim (Desert) #The Temple of the Grail - Donovan Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 1 #Hangar Havoc - Dovchenko (US Disguise) #Doom Town - Mannequin (Boy) #Cafe Chaos - Greaser #Motorbike Mayhem - Agent #Crane Train - Russian Officer Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 2 #Peru Cell Perusal - Peru Nurse #Tomb Doom - Cemetary Warrior #Mac Attack - Russian Soldier #Rainforest Rumble - Russian Soldier (Tan) #Dovchenko Duel - Dovchenko Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 3 #Repair Scare - Russian Machine Gunner #River Ruckus - Agent Spalko (Sunglasses) #Temple Tangle - Ugha King #Ugha Struggle - Ugha Assassin #Akator Ambush - Interdimensional Being (Skin) Raiders of the Lost Ark 2 #Raven Rescue - Sherpa Brawler (Green) #Market Mayhem - Enemy Officer #Map Room Mystery - Major Toht #After the Ark - Belloq #Belloq Battle - Colonel Dietrich Temple of Doom 2 #Lao Chase - Chen #Monkey Mischief - Village Elder #Malice at the Palace - Village Dignitary #Temple Tantrum - Maharajah (Thuggee) #Mola Rampage - Mola Ram The Last Crusade 2 #The Coronado Caper - Coronado Sailor #Brunwald Blaze - Elsa (Officer) #Berlin Brawl - Adolf Hitler #Cannon Canyon - Colonel Vogel (Tank) #Trial & Terror - Donovan (Grail) DC Universe The Riddler's Revenge - Heroes #You Can Bank on Batman - Batman (Brave and the Bold) #An Icy Reception - Freeze Girl #Two-Face Chase - Two-Face Goon (Classic) #A Poisonous Appointment - Botanic Gardener #The Face-Off - Security Guard Power-Crazed Penguin - Heroes #There She Goes Again - Catwoman (New 52) #Batboat Battle - Sailor #Under the City - Plumber #Zoo's Company - Zoo Sweeper #Penguin's Lair - Penguin Henchman The Joker's Return - Heroes #Joker's Home Turf - Joker Henchman #Little Fun at the Big Top - Clown Goon (Classic) #Flight of the Bat - Dr. Jonathan Crane #In the Dark Knight - Polka Dot Man #To the Top of the Tower - Dr. Harleen Quinzel The Riddler's Revenge - Villains #The Riddler Makes a Withdrawal - Clayface (Hagen) #On the Rocks - Mister Freeze (New 52) #Green Fingers - Poison Ivy Goon #An Enterprising Theft - Bruce Wayne (Classic) #Breaking Blocks - Riddler (Suit) Power-Crazed Penguin - Villains #Rockin' the Docks - Police Officer #Stealing the Show - Catwoman (Classic) #Harbouring a Grudge - Fishmonger #A Daring Rescue - Man-Bat (New 52) #Arctic World - Penguin Minion The Joker's Return - Villains #A Surprise for the Commissioner - Commissioner Gordon #Biplane Blast - Boyfriend #The Joker's Masterpiece - Curator #The Lure of the Night - Killer Moth (Alternate) #Dying of Laughter - The Joker (Tropical) DC Super Heroes #Theatrical Pursuits - Lex Luthor (Dinner Suit) #Harbouring a Criminal - Police Marksman #Arkham Asylum Antics - Captain Boomerang #Arkham Assignment - The Scarecrow (Batman Begins) #Chemical Crisis - Supergirl #Chemical Signature - Cyborg Superman #Unwelcome Guests - Hush #Destination Metropolis - Superboy #Research and Development - Mercy Graves #Down to Earth - Aquaman #Underground Retreat - Livewire #The Next President - Lex Luthor #Core Instability - Beast Boy #Tower Defiance - White Lantern #Heroes Unite - Huntress Beyond Gotham #Pursuers in the Sewers - Croc Henchman #Breaking BATS! - Red Hood #Space suits you, Sir! - Miss Martian #Space Station Infestation - John Stewart #The Big Grapple - Stargirl #The Lantern Menace - Doctor Fate #Europe Against It - Manchester Black #Big Trouble in Little Gotham - Deadshot #Power of Love - Vibe #A Blue Hope - Blue Beetle #Jailhouse Nok - Black Hand #All the Rage - Bleez #Need for Greed - Kilowog #Aw-Qward Situation - Sinestro (Classic) #Breaking the Ice - Superman (Solar Suit) Harry Potter The Sorcerer's Stone #The Magic Begins - Tom the Innkeeper #Out of the Dungeon - Madam Malkin #A Jinxed Broom - Marcus Flint #The Restricted Section - Neville Longbottom (Pyjamas) #The Forbidden Forest - Draco Malfoy #Face of the Enemy - Professor Quirrel (Voldemort) The Chamber of Secrets #Floo Powder! - George Weasley (Wizard Wheezes) #Dobby's Plan - Draco Malfoy (Quidditch) #Crabbe and Goyle - Vincent Crabbe #Tom Riddle's Diary - Professor Vector #Follow the Spiders - Lucius Malfoy #The Basilisk - Wizard (Green) The Prisoner of Azkaban #News From Azkaban - Stan Shunpike #Hogsmeade - Gregory Goyle (Sweater) #Mischief Managed - Grey Lady #The Shrieking Shack - Witch (Grey) #Dementor's Kiss - Macnair #The Dark Tower - James Potter (Ghost) The Goblet of Fire #The Quidditch World Cup - Barty Crouch Junior #Dragons - Durmstrang Student #The First Task - Cedric Diggory (Dragon Task) #Secret of the Egg - Cedric Diggory #The Black Lake - Viktor Krum (Shark) #The Dark Lord Returns - Fleur Delacour (Maze Task) Order of the Phoenix #Dark Times - Elphias Doge #Dumbledore's Army - Cho Chang (Winter) #Focus! - Professor Snape (Underwear) #Kreacher Discomforts - Kreacher #A Giant Virtuoso - Emmeline Vance #A Veiled Threat - Lucius Malfoy (Death Eater) Half-Blood Prince #Out of Retirement - Milk Man #Just Desserts - Cormac McLaggen (Suit) #A Not So Merry Christmas - Bill Weasley (Wedding) #Love Hurts - Draco Malfoy (Suit) #Felix Felices - Professor Sprout #The Horcrux and the Hand - Tom Riddle (Orphanage) Deathly Hallows Pt1 #The Seven Harrys - Hagrid (Wedding) #Magic is Might - Hermione Granger (Mafalda Hopkirk) #In Grave Danger - Lily Potter #Sword and Locket - Godric Gryffindor #Lovegood's Lunacy - Xenophilius Lovegood (Luna) #DOBBY! - Wormtail Deathly Hallows Pt2 *The Thief's Downfall - Dragomir Despard *Back to School - Aberforth Dumbledore *Burning Bridges - Grey Lady (Years 5-7) *Fiendfyre Frenzy - Gregory Goyle *Snape's Tears - Fenrir Greyback *The Flaw in the Plan - Bellatrix Lestrange Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl *Port Royal - Lieutenant Groves *Tortuga - Scarlett *The Black Pearl Attacks - Scratch *Smuggler's Den - Jack the Monkey *Isla De Muerta - Jacoby Dead Man's Chest *Pelegosto - Angry Cannibal *A Touch of Destiny - Calypso *The Dutchman's Secret - Wyvern *Isla Cruces - Hydras *The Kraken - Mini-Kraken At World's End #Singapore - Park #Davy Jones' Locker - Imaginary Jack (Dutchman) #Norrington's Choice - Davy Jones (Human) #The Brethren Court - Captain Teague #The Maelstrom - Ragetti (Eyepatch) On Stranger Tides #London Town - King George #Queen Anne's Revenge - Quartermaster #White Cap Bay - Mermaid #A Spanish Legacy - The Spaniard #The Fountain of Youth - Blackbeard The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring #Prologue - Gil-Galad #The Black Rider - Rosie Cotton #Weathertop - Ringwraith (Twilight) #The Pass of Caradhras - Elrond (Third Age) #The Mines of Moria - Glóin (Old) #Amon Hen - Lurtz (Newborn) The Two Towers #Taming Gollum - Sméagol #The Dead Marshes - Easterling #Track Hobbits - Grishnákh #Warg Attack - Grima Wormtongue #Helm's Deep - Berserker #Osgiliath - Saruman the White The Return of the King #The Secret Stairs - Morder Orc #Cirith Ungol - Uruk hai #The Paths of the Dead - King of the Dead #The Battle of Pellenor Fields - Denethor #The Black Gate - Aragorn (Royal Armor) #Mount Doom - Boromir (Captain) An Unexpected Jouney #The Greatest Kingdom in Middle-earth - Bilbo Baggins #An Unexpected Party - Tom Bombadil #Azog the Defiler - Azog (Claw) #Roast Mutton - Tom (Troll) #The Troll's Hoard - William (Troll) #Over Hill and Under Hill - Stone Dwarf #Goblin-town - The Great Goblin #Out of the Frying Pan - Gundabad Orc The Desolation of Smaug #Queer Lodgings - Beorn #Flies and Spiders - Mirkwood Elf (Archer) #Barrels Out of Bond - Thranduil #A Warm Welcome - Master Of Lake-town #Looking for Proof - Necromancer #The Necromancer - Sauron (Fire) #On the Doorstep - Dale Soldier #Inside Information - Baby Smaug LEGO City Undercover Going Undercover #Some Assaults - Conrad Peters #Trouble in Stir - Prisoner #Miner Altercation - Ross Welding #Kung Fool - Karate Champ #Dirty Work - Bank Manager #Astronaughty - Space Villain (Astronaut) #Scrapyard Scrap - Chan Chuang #The Colossal Fossil Hustle - Caveman #Hot Property - Cornelius Burns #Smash 'n' Grab - Forrest Blackwell (Casual) #They All Scream for Ice Cream - Jimmy Grossman #High Steal - Patrick Wenham #Disruptive Behavior - Submarine Captain #Breaking and Reentering - Forrest Blackwell (Astronaut) #Fly Me to the Moon - Rex Fury Marvel Universe Universe in Peril #Sand Central Station - Roxxon Guard #Times Square Off - Superior Spider-Man #Exploratory Laboratory - Carnage #Rock up at the Lock up - Whiplash #Rebooted, Resuited - Iron Man (Mark 7) #Red Head Detention - Viper #Bifrosty Reception - Heimdall #Juggernauts and Crosses - Shadowcat #Doctor in the House - Super Skrull #That Sinking Feeling - Scientist Supreme #Taking Liberties - Union Jack #Rapturous Rise - Captain America (WW2) #Magnetic Personality - Magneto (Modern) #A Doom With a View - Doombot (V-Series) #The Good, the Bad and the Hungry - S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent The LEGO Movie The LEGO Story *The Prophecy - Gallant Guard *Bricksburg Construction - Sleepy Pete *Escape From Bricksburg - Cardio Carrie *Flatbush Gulch - Prospector *Flatbush Rooftops - Sheriff Not-A-Robot *Escape From Flatbush - Robo Cowboy *Welcome to Cloud Cuckoo Land - Emmet (Clown) *Attack on Cloud Cuckoo Land - Abraham Lincoln *Escape From Cloud Cuckoo Land - Emmet (Surgeon) *The Depths - Deep Sea Diver *Infiltrate the Octane Tower - MetalBeard (Minifigure) *Put the Thing on the Thing - Biznis Kitty *Broadcast News - Where Are My Pants? Guy *Back From Reality - Finn *Bricksburg Under Attack - Yeti *The Final Showdown - Lord Business Bonus *A New Hope Teaser - Rebel Trooper *Anakin's Flight - Lott Dodd *Young Indy - Fedora *Hostage Crisis - Bail Organa *Castle of Doom - Ziro *The Ride - Jack Sparrow (Dancing) *LEGO Gotham City - Vicki Vale *LEGO Middle-earth - Sauron (Second Age) *Nuff Said - Ms. Marvel *House Party Protocol - Iron Man (Heartbreaker) *Tabloid Tidy Up - Doctor Octopus (Ultimate) *A Shock Withdrawal - Moon Knight *Feeling Fisky - Kingpin Henchman *Put Up Your Dukes - Wolverine (Cowl) *Stunt Show Surprise - The Mandarin (Film) *Reptillian Ruckus - The Thing (F.F.) *Stranger Danger - Invisible Woman (F.F.) *The Thrill of the Chess - Green Goblin (Ultimate) *Bro-tunheim - Thor (Classic) *Giant Middle-earth - Stone Giant (Minifigure) *Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel - Catwoman (1966) *Dark Knight Trilogy - Two-Face (Dark Knight) *Batman 75th Anniversary - Vampire Batman *Man of Steel - Superman (Man of Steel) *Arrow - Felicity Smoak *Bizarro World - Guy Gardner *Suicide Squad - The Joker (Suicide Squad) Crossover *Copycats - Catwoman (The Dark Knight Rises) *Jedi of the Caribbean - Turk Falso *LEGO City Mutant Hunters - Mini-Sentinel *Middle-midgard - Malekith (Dark World) *The Best Archer - Hawkeye (Classic) *The Spider and the Super - Spider-Woman DLC *Revenge - Mother Talzan *Clone Cadets - Bric *The Jedi That Knew Too Much - Hound *The Unknown - Tiplar *The Lawless - Duchess Satine *Out of Darkness - Gall Travis *The Force is Unleashed - Maulkiller *Saving the Enterprise - Matches Malone *Crime in the Streets - Roxy Rocket *A Real Bane - Harvey Bullock *A Batty Zoo - KGBeast *Art of Scares - Black Spider *Chemicals in Wonderland - Clock King *Smaug Attack - Hilda Bianca *Hiding the Arkenstone - Ori (Five Armies) *Battle the Witch-King - Galadriel (Possessed) *I Will Have War - Hunter Orc *All is Lost - Lobelia Sackville-Baggins *Battle of Metroville - Nomanisan Goon *The Boy in the Iceberg - Korra *Friendship is Magic - DJ-Pon-3 *Game of Survival - Marvel *Super Mario Bros. - Donkey Kong (Wii U Only) *Banjo and Kazooie - Tootie (Xbox One Only) *N. Sanity Island - Pinstripe Potaroo (Playstation 4 Only) Hub Raiders Hub *Barranca - Near the Hovitos Temple *Enemy Guard (Mountains) - In Napel. Temple Hub *Pankot Guard - at the entrance to Pankot Palace *Thuggee - at the hidden entrance to the Temple. *British Officer - Near the Princess Rescue bonus mission. *British Commander - Near the Shanghai-India border. *British Soldier - Near the bridge. *Indian Farmer - In front of the village. Crusade Hub *Kazim - In Venice. *Elsa (Desert) - In the Canyon of the Cresent Moon. *Hatay King - Near Brunwald Castle Crystal Skull Hub 1 *Russian Digger - Near Hangar 51. *Stanforth - Near Marshall College. *Mannequin (Girl) - In Doom Town. *College Female - Next to the Café. *Robert Ross - Near a plane. *Taylor - At the College Gate Crystal Skull Hub 2 *Market Trader - At the market. Crystal Skull Hub 3 *Ugha Digger - Behind the Ugha pyramid. Hogwarts *Harry Potter (Hogwarts) - Near the Great Hall. *Ron Weasley (Hogwarts) - In the Boys Dormatory. *Hermione Granger (Hogwarts) - In the Gryffindor Common Room. *Hermione Granger (Grey Hooded Top) - In Diagon Alley. *Hermione Granger (Ball Gown) - Near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. *Ron Weasley (Tuxedo) - Near the lake. *Professor Dumbledore - In Dumbledore's Office. *Gilderoy Lockhart (Green Jacket) - In the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Gotham City *Poison Ivy - At the Botanic Gardens. *Ra's al Ghul - Gotham Cathedral *Yeti (Gotham) - Gotham Zoo Middle-earth LEGO City *Intergalactic Girl - On Apollo Island. New York Bricksburg Cloud Cuckoo Land Octane Tower Central *Gonk Droid - Right next to Qui-Gon when you start the game. *Clone Trooper (Episode III) - In the room. *Dengar - Outside near the main building. *TIE Fighter Pilot - In the room in front of the door. *Bib Fortuna - In the room. *Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) - In the room. *R2-Q5 - In the Lobby of the Wifi Centre. It would only appear to players who haven't got the token yet, so after collecting it, it's funny to see people fight over that one spot. If you can't connect to the internet, the token is moved to the right of the entrance Outside after ten connection failures so that you can still get 100%. *4-LOM - In the Parking Lot. *Professor McGonagall - In the Spell Class. *Captain Typho - In the LSW3 emulator room. *Milk Man - Outside by the Shopping Mall *The Fierce Flame - In the Character Customization Emulator Hubs After 100% completing an emulator, you can go back to the emulator's hub in All-Star style. One token and one gold brick are hidden in these hubs. *Dexter's Diner - Dexter Jettster - In front of the door to Discovery on Kamino. *Mos Eisley Cantina - Wuher - In front of the door to Mos Eisley Spaceport. *Mos Eisley Cantina Complete - Watto - At the Junkyard where you used to view minikits. *Barnett College - Librarian - at the library where you used to purchase characters. *Original Batcave - Nightwing - in the right side of the trophy room. *Arkham Asylum Hub - Joker Henchman - Above the trampoline. It's Kryptonite protected so that you can't fly to cheat. *Crystal Skull Original 1 - Taylor *Crystal Skull Original 2 - Patient *Crystal Skull Original 3 - Ugha Warrior *Raiders Classic - Masked Bandit (Blue) *Temple Classic - Dancing Girl 2 *Crusade Classic - Hatay King *Hogwarts Years 1-4 - Gryffindor Boy - On Harry's bed. *The Leaky Cauldron - Doris Crockford - Near Madam Malkins *Resolute - Asajj Ventress - At the command bridge of the Invisible Hand. Use dark telekinesis to get her. *The Port - Giselle - In Tia Dalma's hut. *Hogwarts Years 5-7 - Anthony Goldstein - Near the Room of Requirement. Use Hermione's scholar ability. *Classic Gotham - Black Canary - On the top of Wayne Tower *LotR Middle-earth - Denethor - At Helm's Deep. *LEGO City Classic - Elf - At the top of the leaning tower of Fresco. *Classic New York - Thanos - on the roof of the Raft. *Classic Bricksburg - Mrs. Scratchen-Post - Where she normally stands in the original game. *Hobbit Middle-earth - Barliman Butterbur (Hobbit) - In Bree. *Original Watchtower - Batman (Darkest Knight) - On Oa.